Avalon
Avalon was founded by Riley_McDonut on June 13th, 2019. |religion = Pissism|demonym = Avalonese|color = Crab Rave https://youtu.be/LDU_Txk06tM|leader = Riley_McDonut|chancellors = Dabs_All_OvarYT, MattyG2012, ThatNerdNxtDoor, ToboCoolman2000|member_of = Canadian Union|political_system = Federal Dictatorship|economic_system = Capitalism|largest_city = pee_pee_island|nation = |oldest_town = pee_pee_island|past_leaders = none|towns = 10|residents = 68}} Avalon is a Federal Dictatorship on the eastern and southern portions of the island of Newfoundland, North America with an exclave on Prince Edward Island, another exclave on New Brunswick, a third exclave on northern nova scotia island, and a overseas island territory more southward. Avalon, as of recording has 68 citizens and 10 towns. Avalon's capital is Dildo, and the largest town in the nation is pee_pee_island. The official religion in Avalon is Pissism History Short History (Summary) The territories under Avalon were originally under rule by the New Scotland colony of Nova Scotia before the leader of Nova Scotia, Aceshooter11 put the nation on auction, hearing about this news and worried about losing one of their allies Quebec funded the nation of Newfoundland, with it's capital in the modern day city of Town, Newfoundland. Quebec wanted all the Nova Scotian territory to join Newfoundland before Nova Scotia could be bought out. Fearing Newfoundland would become a puppet state of Quebec, Riley_McDonut talked to the leader of Newfoundland and negotiated about the concept of declaring independence. After saving up the required amount of gold and having swayed the leader of Newfoundland into renaming their nation to Labrador, Riley created the Nation of Newfoundland. With it's capital in his town, Dildo. Riley got a good amount of towns to join and he started work on connecting them via ice roads when the leader of Labrador wanted the nation name Newfoundland back. Struggling to find a replacement name he referred to an old treaty between Dildo and pee_pee_island that split the possible territory both towns could expand into the Avalon peninsula in half, named the Treaty of Avalon. And renamed his nation to Avalon. More towns would later join Avalon like Arsefacey, VirginCove and Condom. And a few of Avalon towns have even landed themselves in youtube videos such as when Toycat visited pee_pee_island while touring EarthMC for his video on the server The Beginning (March 10, 2019 - April 7, 2019) On March 10th, 2019 Dabs_All_OvarYT joined the server and spawned in the ocean a few hundred blocks north of northwestern Australia. He found the server through the original trailer blowing up in views and wanted to see what everything was about. The meme Pee Pee Island was very popular during this time and he wanted to recreate it in EarthMC. He then traveled for 2 hours to reach Newfoundland, while, on his way, making a pit stop in South Africa. When he arrived there was a town in Pee Pee Islands true location so he settled farther south in a bunker that he quickly made. Bactria griefers would make their occasional stop by to steal gold from him, but it didn't matter since Dabs had saved up enough gold to create a town. Dabs then founded pee_pee_island on April 7, 2019 on the southeast corner of the Avalon Peninsula. BT (Before Toycat) (April 7, 2019 - May 1, 2019) After the creation of pee_pee_island, many of Dabs_All_OvarYT's friends, started joining the town. This included WeebyDeeby and MagmaWarrior. On April 17th, Nova_Scotia (New_Scotland at the time), invited pee_pee_island to join them which they swiftly accepted. Two days later, the town north of the island fell into ruin, pee_pee_island could finally expand northward. Then that next day, KittyCompulsion joined the town. He was a very contributive member of the town and helped Dabs get the hang of towny. As a token of gratitude, Dabs allowed Kitty to build a monument for the town. This would become pee_pee_island’s national monument; the pee pee. While this was all happening, on April 24th, Riley_McDonut would spawn in for the first time. He would first join the failing town of Greater_London, only to leave it to join Quebec's capital, Bridgeton. Two days later, Riley would then leave Bridgeton after Aceshooter11 gave him gold to start his own town. He would create Dildo, the future capital of Avalon. Everything seemed to be looking up for the small towns of pee_pee_island and Dildo, but on April 19th, there was news that the popular YouTuber named ibxtoycat, had joined the server and planned to record a video on EarthMC. This later turned out to be true as testing shortly after the rumors the command /player nottoycat (his alt) showed that he had joined that very day. Dabs later announced that Toycat had spawned in lower Lithuania, and while on his way to New_York, he gave a quick tour of pee_pee_island. This instinctively made all current pee_pee_island citizens worried about his rabid fanbase, which the players on the server called "Toyfags". Then on May 1st, 2019, ibxtoycat uploaded his EarthMC Video, and at around the 26:30 mark, Toycat would tour pee_pee_island, Magma’s house, the Pee Pee monument, and would catch a glimpse of pee_pee_island's official discord link. The video sent shock waves through the server and started the next chapter in Avalon's history. AT (After Toycat) (May 1, 2019 - June 11, 2019) On May 1st, pee_pee_island's Discord was flooded with messages from Toyfags who wanted to join the town, some not even wanting to join, just checking to see if the link worked, and leaving shortly after. This lasted for many weeks. Among one of the people who joined was MattyG2012. He joined on May 8th and would become a dedicated member from then and on. Along with him, he brought his brother ToboCoolman2000, which would become another vital player in Avalon history. But, even with all the new players and high demand, pee_pee_island continued to develop smoothly. In fact, on May 15th, Matty realized the town of Nova_Scotia, had fallen. He quickly traveled there and retrieved anything at value, which included 4 stacks of iron blocks. However, on May 29th, Matty reported that several blocks and valubles seemed to be missing. These included 2 stacks of diamonds, 2 stacks of iron blocks, and enchantment table and it's bookshelves, and 20G. It was later deduced that a mole in the town had stolen the valuables and gave them to an unknown nation. Before this, on May 15th, Riley_McDonut and Dabs_All_OvarYT came up with a treaty to split the land of the Avalon Penninsula in two. One side Riley would be able to claim, and with the other Dabs could expand. With this treaty claim bordering was allowed, however, today it has become a problem for pee_pee_island. This is since pee_pee_island was given the landlocked side, so now it will become harder than ever to expand. Meanwhile, on May 20th, Dabs would pass the pure pp law, which prohibits the alteration of the island without his permission. After that, on May 25th, Matty would finish his first tower which is also his. It would be named Pee Pee Tower and would stand at 40 blocks tall. On May 30th, Riley would run for Prime Minister of the Celtic Union and ultimately get second. Then, on June 2nd, Dabs would implement an automatic tax that accidentally kicked anyone who didn't have the desired amount. This resulted in everyone being kicked including MagmaWarrior, KittyCompulsion, MattyG2012, and ToboCoolMan2000. Matty and Tobo would rejoin, but the population was brought down to three. Finally, On June 10th, MattyG2012 would finish the next tower in pee_pee_island. It would be called Tobo Tower and stand "at an unplanned 69 blocks tall". Creation of Avalon (June 11, 2019 - June 20, 2019) On June 11th, leader of Nova Scotia; Aceshooter11 would place the nation on auction in his discord server, and would be scammed by Somerset. Many towns in current day Avalon were once part of Nova Scotia so with no other options they left the nation out of fear. Sensing a power-vacuum and not wanting to lose entirely one of their close ally nations, Quebec funds the nation of Newfoundland and establishes it on June 11th, and places its capital, Harbour, in the northwestern part of the island of Newfoundland. Many of these yet-to-be-Avalon towns instinctively join and all is well for a small while. Shortly after, Riley_McDonut; leader of Dildo gains suspicions about Quebec’s intent in funding Newfoundland and what influence they would have for all the towns. Riley was also frustrated with the leader of Newfoundland on his lack of compliance with moving the capital to Dildo. So Riley uses all the gold he has, along with other gold he had collected from individuals to try and create a nation. But there was one thing missing, a name. He didn’t have many ideas for a nation name and polls in pee_pee_island’s discord did little, so instead, he negotiated with the today-unknown leader of Newfoundland, placed in his position by Quebec. Riley managed by some means to sway the leader of Newfoundland into renaming their nation to Labrador since their new capital, Town, was moved onto mainland Canada in the Labrador area. Riley then created the Nation of Newfoundland on June 13th. Many towns would eventually join including pee_pee_island. The future was looking bright for Newfoundland up until the leader of Labrador asked for his nation name back. Riley struggled to find a name seeing he had used Labrador's previously. He would ultimately be stuck with names like Atlantic or even Labrador again, however, MattyG2012 would remind Riley of the old Treaty of Avalon. Riley was doubtful at first but began to like the name. So, On June 20th, Old Newfoundland would be renamed Avalon from thereon. This allowed Labrador to rename to Newfoundland and would kickstart the Avalonese identity within Avalon citizens. Expansion and Set Backs (June 19, 2019 - September 1, 2019) To begin, MattyG2012, finished his third tower with the help of ToboCoolMan2000 and ThatNerdNxtDoor. He would name the CQ Center and it would stand 73 blocks tall. Next, the largest town on the island, town_of_salem, fell on June 26th. MattyG2012 was the first to arrive there. He quickly raided it and returned home. ThatNerdNxtDoor, a resident of pee_pee_island took it upon himself to establish a new town where Salem once stood named Arsefacey, which joined Avalon as soon as created. As everyday past, Avalon became more recognized throughout the server. It became a local power in eastern Canada, and would continue to grow. It is in this time that the initial hype from ibxtoycat’s video began to slow down, and players began to join Avalon less often. This combined with not very many towns in the nation selling plots would begin a two-month long player drought. In pee_pee_island, so many building plans were being made at once that it became hard to do more than one at a time, and infrastructure slowed down. Some of these plans included The Avalon Spade, The Bank of Avalon SuperCenter, The Niger Tower, Avazon HQ, land clearing, and map-arts. It is also around this time that the citizens of Avalon become enlightened due to all this negativity, and start to come to the realization that possibly a figure of higher being had assisted them in making the nation, examples came from Bactria griefers not going near Avalon no more soon after the town was established or the success in many conflicts. Many upper Avalon players connected the creation of the Pee Pee monument and Dildo’s dildo monument to why they weren’t being attacked, they connected these anomalies to the Ball god of Pee Pee Island, or just the Ball god. And they established and adopted the religion of Pissism throughout the nation, and it soon became the official religion of Avalon. The Ball God would grant his protection if the followers of Pissism would place structures known as “Pee Pee(s)” where ever they went. And so Pee Pees became scattered all across the map when Pissists explored, from all the way in Juneau in Alaska to Svalbard in the arctic sea, and even to Papua New Guinea in the pacific. Along with that, many crisises began to occur in Avalon. The most famous being the Greenland Crisis, which occured on July 5th; MattyG2012 was peacefully exploring Arsefacey, he fell and died. A french user named Baptiste1006 stole his loot that had dropped, and /t spawn’d back to his town in northern Greenland. MattyG2012 was angered, but he had an idea. He was to run up the slippery slopes of the Greenland tundra to Baptiste’s town until he got his stuff back. With him, he brought ToboCoolman2000 and ThatNerdNxtDoor. They teleported to a capital on Greenland and began the hike northernward. They travelled many thousands of blocks before reaching Baptiste’s town; LE2CASSETOUTCITY. Baptiste was there. There was a stalemate for 2 hours as Baptiste relentlessly hid in claims, until Baptiste’s friend; Styfons came online and agreed to return MattyG2012’s items. They had succeeded. They /t spawn’d back to pee_pee_island to celebrate. Another crisis happened a month later on August 16th, the Kavali Crisis; a user by the name of the_BlueDino uses a fishing rod on MattyG2012 while he was working on building plans again and kills him. MattyG2012 respawns and with help from ToboCoolman2000 and BycicleMan1 tracks the_BlueDino to his plot in Kavali, Mughal_Empire. A standoff occurs for half an hour until Dino enables pvp on his plot, he kills BycicleMan1 and Tobo logs losing all his stuff, MattyG2012 survives until Dino disables pvp, ending the conflict. This was seen as a failure because they had not recieved matt’s belongings back. Recent (September 1, 2019 - Present) With a surprising, sudden influx of new players wanting to be part of towns in the server, many Avalon towns flourish. Many new towns join Avalon as well, such as Charlottetown and Hackeburgen, adding to Avalon’s land. On September 2nd, Town, capitol of rival nation Newfoundland, falls due to inactive leaders. Avalon had prepared for this. Days previously they had disabled their nation spawn to get a head start at looting the town. And even though previous predictions about when Town would fall turned out to be several hours off, Avalon did manage to get in and loot the town. The Capital Of Newfoundland was automatically moved to Midnight_City by the towny system and plans are already in place when time comes for Newfoundland as a nation to fall. Notable People Dabs_All_OvarYT - The Current Mayor of pee_pee_island, and a prophet to Pissism Riley_McDonut - Leader of Avalon, Mayor of Dildo, founder of Avalon, also a prophet to Pissism MattyG2012 - Councilor of pee_pee_island. Constructed and designed many monuments including, Pee Pee Tower, Tobo Tower, Bank of Avalon SuperCenter, etc. ThatNerdNextDoor - Mayor of Arsefacey, former resident of pee_pee_island 'Towns' Tourism Avalon may be a small nation, but what it lacks in size it makes up through the beautiful architecture Avalon has to offer, such as Dildo's Dildo National Monument Pee Pee Island National Monument, the pee pee Bank of Avalon SuperCenter (Under Construction) McDonalds Pee Pee Island Arsefacey Artpiece Arsefacey Courtroom Pee Pee Tower Pee Pee Lighthouse T pose Steve Pissism Church (Gone, reduced to atoms) Category:Nations Category:North America